Mr Monk Meets a 'Psychic'
by Tibbunkles MacGee
Summary: Monk travels to Santa Barbara to help solve a case. Will a 'psychic' 'OutMonk', Monk?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or Monk (or any characters...)**

**I hope you like it. I wanted to make a Monk/Psych cross over.**

**I'll make more chapters, and go back in forth between Monk and Psych.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Monk. It's just Santa Barbara. Don't worry." Natalie tried comforting Monk as she packed his bags into her trunk.

"No. Natalie. It's not. It's also the car, and the hours of driving, and what about my appointments with Dr. Kroger?" Monk was feeling woozy. "I'm not going Natalie." He started to walk back inside his house.

"No. Mr. Monk. The Captain said the police department over there needed your help with a case. He also said they have a psychic over there neat, huh?"

"No. No. Who's gonna help me?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Monk. I have to stay here with Julie."Natalie put the last bag in, and Monk started to take them out. "Mr. Monk! Please. Do this for The Captain. It's tough for him now, especially after what happened with Linda." She put the bags he took out, back in.

"Just...Bring Julie. You can drive." Monk kept taking the bags out.

Natalie put all the bags back in, and shut the trunk. "Mr. Monk. I can't. Get in the car, you'll be late for your ride!"

"Thats a good thing though..." He started to walk away, but Natalie drug him to the passenger side of her car, opened the door, and Monk, deliberately, sat down.

When they reached the station, Monk wouldn't get out of the car.

"Mr. Monk. Please." She pulled him out with a wipe in her hand.

"Natalie. You can go for me. I'll watch Julie!"

"The Captain is waiting in there for you, right in there, okay?" Natalie pointed to the door.

"Nat..Natalie..." He whined.

"Mr. Monk I have to go!" She handed him a tub of wipes, got all of his bags from the trunk, hugged him goodbye and hoped into her car. "Call me when you get there!" She drove off.

"Natalie!" Monk started to run after her, but stopped, falling to his knees.

"Monk?" Disher looked at Monk. "Uh...Are you...okay?"

"Nata...Natalie...She left me alone..." Monk put his face in his hands.

"C'mon.." Disher helped Monk up and led him inside.

"But, Natalie..." Monk hung his head.

"Hey, The Captain and I will be with you. Don't worry."

"Saying don't worry, usually makes people worry more." Monk wiped his hands.

"Hey Monk! Glad you decided to come!" Stottlemeyer patted Monk's back.

"I was forced to." Monk muttered.

"Right. Okay, lets go" He and Disher brought Monk and his belongings to the the Captain's office and after they were ready, left to for Santa Barbara.


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashback to 1985**

"Gus, all I'm saying is that if you sit in this cage, nothing will happen to you." Young Shawn closed the door of the cage, locking young Gus in.

"But, if I'm in this cage, how will I eat?" Gus held the bars.

"I'll feed you! I just have to prove to my dad that I am responsible enough for a pet." Shawn walked away, and came back to an empty cage. "Gus! Oh _Gus_!"

"Shawn, I sent him home. What do you _think_ you were doing locking your friend in a cage?" Henry Spencer scolded Shawn.

"I wanted a pet."

"So, you locked Gus in a cage? Shawn, if you really want a pet, your shenanigans are what makes me not _want_ to get you a pet! Are you going to keep locking Gus up?" Henry gave Shawn the evil eye.

"No sir." Shawn sighed and climbed the stairs to his room.

**Flash to the present**

Shawn Spencer and Burton Guster waltzed through the Santa Barbara Police department.

"Mr. Spencer! Glad to see you." Chief Vick sat at her desk with Carlton Lassiter, Juliet O'Hara, two men in black suits, and a strange man in a brown suit, who was tampering with paraphernalia on the Chief's desk.

"Just great. _Who_ invited the monkey boy?" Lassiter pointed at Shawn a Gus.

"Lassie, I am _appalled_ that you would make those remarks toward Gus!" He covered Gus's ears, "He is very sensitive about his appearance."

Gus smacked Shawn's hands away "Shawn! Quit being so preposterous." He raised his eyebrow at Lassiter.

"What?" Lassiter glared at Gus and crossed his arms.

"Gus was just trying to see who invited the..." Shawn was cut off by Juliet.

"That's enough guys. Chief, you want to do the honors." She gestured toward their guests.

"Yes. Mr. Spencer, Mr. Guster, these men are from the San Francisco police department. Captain Stottlemeyer," She pointed at the taller, older man. "Lieutenant Disher." She pointed to the other man in a black suit. He was younger and much shorter than Stottlemeyer. "Last, but most certainly not least, is..."

"Chief. May I?" Shawn placed his index and middle finger on his temple. The Chief nodded.

Shawn saw the brown-suited man's face and immediately recognized him."Adrian Monk. Ex-cop and...UGG" Shawn flailed, almost hitting Lassiter in the face, "Private detective!" He stopped to breath hard.

"You never cease to impress me Mr. Spencer..." The Chief shook her head, "Yes, this is Adrian Monk. He has come to help us with the newest case." She opened a file from her desk and pointed to a picture of a man, covered in blood and in a cage. "This is Hanz Johannes. He was found in the woods around ten at night by a hiker."

"Chief... When you say us, do you mean..."Lassiter glared at Shawn and Gus. The Chief nodded and grinned. Lassiter groaned and walked out of the Chief's office.

"Oh Lassie, while you're out, can you pick up some pineapple for the welcome party?" Shawn called before pounding Gus's fist.


End file.
